


Unknown Similarities

by donutsweeper



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Jenny find some common ground between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Similarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/gifts).



An awkward silence descended across the diner table as Abbie and Jenny picked half-heartedly on the remains of their meals. 

"So," Abbie began eventually, "How are you settling in? You doing okay?"

Jenny shrugged, nibbling on a pickle spear. "I'm fine, Abbie."

"I know I haven't been around all that much. I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're busy saving the world, I get that. Preventing the start of the apocalypse is a pretty valid reason for not having time for you sister."

"Still, I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you." The _again_ was unsaid, but hung between them as Maddie approached their booth.

"How was everything? That burger hit the spot for you, Jenny?"

"It was great, Maddie, thanks," Jenny said as Maddie cleared their plates. "I couldn't tell you about the fries, though, Abbie stole all of mine."

"Hey!" Abbie protested.

"She does that," Maddie said, nodding. "Sheriff Corbin, bless his soul, was always calling her a fry thief."

"Oh, did he now?" Jenny cocked an eyebrow at Abbie and got one of her frowny-faced, squinty eyed glares of doom in return.

"Can I get you girls anything for dessert or should I bring the check?"

"I could go for some dessert, you?" Abbie asked.

"Always," Jenny replied.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Apple pie ala mode," both Abbie and Jenny said at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Thought so," Maddie said. "I'll be right out with it."

"Corbin?" Jenny asked.

"Corbin," Abbie nodded.

"So he did that speech with you too?" Jenny pitched her voice lower in an attempt to capture Corbin's gravelly tone and said, "You know what I love about apple pie ala mode? When the warm, crunchy crust comes together with the smooth, frozen ice cream."

"And in about five minutes," Abbie joined in, also speaking low and serious like Corbin did, but they both began snickering and only got as far as, "all the ice cream melts and becomes a warm soupy mess," before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe he used that line on you too!" Jenny said once the laughter had stopped, shaking her head.

"Hey, it was a good line!" Abbie shrugged. "It worked for me at least."

"Me too," Jenny said softly.

"Here you go, girls," Maddie said as she set a piece of pie out for each of them. "Give me a holler when you're ready for the check."

"Thanks, Maddie," Abbie said just as Jenny said, "Thank you," which earned them both a smile before Maddie headed off to take the another table's order.

Jenny raised her water glass and said, "To apple pie and warm soupy messes."

Abbie raised hers and they clinked glasses. "To apple pie and warm soupy messes," she repeated. 

They picked up their forks and began to eat, the silence between them somehow seeming comfortable now.


End file.
